Black Butler- HakuButler
by OkiNikazu
Summary: HEY LOOK! A BLACK BUTLER FAN FICTION! What do you think will happen, when a strange- turquoises haired girl who just randomly shows up at the Phantomhive Estate? And what if she just so happens to be a... well, i wouldn't want to spoil any surprises! w just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

I looked up at the sky and saw clouds rolling in.

"Great..." I thought out loud, "I have no idea where the hell I am, and it's about to storm!" I moved my turquoise hair out of the way and put the hood of my jacket up. Not much protection- but it's better then nothing. Turning my head side to side, I realized I was in an area where there was no houses, or any life form at all. At least, that's what I thought. A large thunder boom echoed across the land. The boom was followed by a loud screaming sound.

"IS SOMEONE THERE!?" I yelled, running forward. When I got to the top of a random hill, I saw a shadow of a large building.

'Society!?' I wondered, running towards the large building. The closer, and closer I got, I saw the building clearer and clearer.

"WHO'S THERE!?" I yelled, slinging the book bag I had on over my shoulder, and grabbed a flash light. When I turned it on, I saw a girl who looked about my age. She had red hair up in pig tails. She had a white fluffy hair band on, and was wearing a maid uniform. The girl had big, round glasses.

"Who are you..?" She asked.

"I asked you first," I said, squinting my eyes.

"I'm Mey-Rin," The red head said.

"I'm Haku," I said, slightly smiling. For all I knew, this person could be a masked murderer. But she seemed nice...

"Hello milady!" Mey-Rin said happily.

"You don't have to call me that... I am SO not royal...or classy... or really special at all," I chuckled. "So... where am I exactly?"

"The Phantomhive Estate!" My new friend said.

"Nice..." I said, looking up at the tall building in front of me. I heard a crash of thunder, and rain starting pouring down from the sky. "Sh*t!" I quickly put my book bag over my head.

"Haku! You can't get rained on... please, stay here until the rain stops," Mey-Rin leaded my towards the entrance to the estate.

"Are you sure that's fine?" I asked. A sweat drop formed on Mey-Rin's cheek, but she shook it off and nodded.

"Of course..!" She said nervously. I entered the building, and my jaw dropped in surprise.

"Woah..." I said. "This place is HUGE!"

"There you are Mey-Rin!" A new voice said. I turned my head and saw a boy, about the same age as Mey-Rin and I, with blonde hair- clipped back with 5 red hair clips.

"Hi Finny..." Mey-Rin said.

"Who's she?" 'Finny' asked, pointing at me.

"She's Haku..." Mey-Rin chuckled nervously.

"Does Sebastian know she's here?" Finny raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Well..." Mey-Rin sighed and looked down at the ground. "Not TECHNICALLY but..."

"So basically, your both dead?" Finny asked.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Both Mey-Rin and Finny covered my mouth.

"SHH!" They whispered. "Be quiet!"

"Who's Sebastian?" I asked quietly.

"Our master," Finny said.

"And... he's gonna kill me WHY?" I asked.

"Technically you shouldn't be here..." Finny said.

"I couldn't just leave you out in the rain though!" Mey-Rin complained.

"It's fine," I laughed. I heard a deep coughing sound, and turned to look behind Finny, and saw a tall, blonde man leaning against a door way. He had an end of a cigaret sticking out of his mouth.

'Sebastian...?' I wondered.

"Hey Bard..." Mey-Rin said, standing in front of me, hoping to hide me.

"I see the girl," The smoker said.

"Please don't tell Sebastian and Ciel!" Finny and Mey-Rin pleaded.

"So you two are just gonna hide her from Sebastian and Ciel the whole time she's here?" Bard asked in a tone that said he didn't think their plan was gonna work.

"Yep," Finny confirmed. Bard got off from leaning against the wall and walked over to me. I looked up and the tall man, who was towering over me. He stuck his hand out and smirked.

"Count me in," He said. I smiled back and shook his hand happily.

"You can hide out in the kitchen for now," Finny said. "Sebastian hasn't been in there for days, and even when he does go in there, it's quite rare."

"Sounds fabulous..." I said as I followed Bard and my other two friends into the kitchen. Looking around, I saw how fancy the place is.

"The owner of this place must be filthy rich..." I said. placing my bag on a random kitchen chair.

"He is," Bard confirmed.

"We'll leave you to get comfortable. We'll worn you if there's any sign of Sebastian or Ciel!" Mey-Rin said, leaving the kitchen. When the other two left, I realized the name 'Ciel' sounded familiar. I opened my bag and started rummaging threw it, looking for something. I found a brown handle, and pulled it out. A sharp knife stained with blood came out from my bag, and around it was tied a crinkly, old piece of paper. I took out the paper. and on it was a list of names, each one with a square by it. 12 of the squares had a check next to them.

"Let's see..." I said, searching for a specific name. The 13th box that hasn't been checked, had the name of James Bond. **(I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! ;-; )** "Oh," I sighed as I grabbed an inky quill out of my bag. "I got him last night..." I checked off Bond's box, and looked at number 14. "Number 14. Cie-" I was cut off by a loud throat clear. I spun around and saw a tall man in a suit.

'Sh*t...' Is the last thing i remember thinking...

* * *

**END O' CHAP 1! Hope you enjoyed! :D  
**


	2. A new maid!

**Chap 2~**

A deep coughing sound from behind me, surprised me and I dropped my list of names.

"Who are you," The deep voice asked.

'Yep... this is so Sebastian...' I thought.

"HAKU!" I heard Mey-Rin yell. She barged threw the entrance, then saw the person behind me. "Don't turn around..."

"I'm dead... aren't I?" I asked. Mey-Rin nodded, and I just couldn't help my self! I turned around, and found myself face to tie. I looked up and saw a VERY intimidating butler.

"Who are you..." Sebastian repeated.

"Why is there a girl in raggedy clothes and messed up hair in my kitchen!?" Bard asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Wow. THANKS Bard..." I mumbled. He shrugged, as if saying; 'Sorry, but I'd rather not die right now...'

"Someone tell me who this girl is before I kill her," Sebastian said.

"Back off dude. I'm Haku Pond! YOU GOT A PROB-" Before I could finish my fabulous sentence, Mey-Rin and Finny both covered my mouth and started dragging me away.

"Not the guy you want to be picking a fight with..." Finny said nervously.

"Why are you here, is what I want to know," Sebastian said.

"I found her wandering around in the rain," Mey-Rin answered. "I couldn't let her get soaked!"

"Mey-Rin..." Sebastian sighed and looked upstairs where his comfy bed was awaiting him. "We'll discuss this in the morning..." He started walking to his room.

"Wait!" Finny called after Sebastian. "Does this mean she can stay?"

"Sure," Sebastian said reluctantly. Before leaving the kitchen, he picked up my list from the ground with out me noticing.

"YAY!" Mey-Rin, Finny, and I cheered when Sebastian was fully gone and in his room. Then I remembered Bard.

"What happened to helping me!?" I asked, stomping over to him.

"Sorry shrimp, but frankly- I didn't want to die today!" He answered.

"Don't call me shrimp," I growled, but he just smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Nope," He said. I sighed and smiled. It was nice to know I made a few friends...

* * *

_It's been about a month since that day. Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, and I became better friends, and on the last day of the month- it was decided I would stay and become a maid. Ciel was never happy about my arriving though, and Sebastian just seemed nonchalant. The one thing I wondered about, is what ever happened to my list..._

* * *

"No!" I said. "There's no way I'm going in public looking like... THIS!" **  
**

"You look great!" Mey-Rin insisted, dragging me across the floor. Finny and Bard, who we're both in the kitchen, looked at the entrance where they heard me and Mey-Rin arguing.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! NO WAY!" I complained, trying to escape Mey-Rin's grasp on my arm.

"Just let them look!" Mey-Rin giggled. Finally, I got a bit tired and gave up, and let my friend drag me into the kitchen.

"Hey! Wha-" Finny stopped mid sentence when he saw me. Bard's eyes grew wide with surprise, and he LITERALLY dropped a cup of water. Instead of my usually raggy shirts and pants, with no shoes, and crazy un-brushed hair... Mey-Rin had managed to brush my hair and put it in pigtails, and she forced me into a maid's uniform. She gave me a pair of her shoes and socks, and I looked ADORABLE.

"Why would you do this to me..." I mumbled.

"Doesn't she look great, GUYS?" Mey-Rin emphasized on the word 'Guys' as if to say 'If you don't say yes, I will personally get Sebastian to kill you, oh yes I will'.

"Yeah, but," Finny started.

"Why?" Bard finished.

"That's what I would like to know," I growled, turning around to face Mey-Rin.

"You ARE officially a maid," Mey-Rin said. "You really should look like one."

"Yeah, but I don't like this dress," I said, tugging on the maid dress. "Can't I just wear a suit or something?"

"I don't know if Ciel would be okay with that..." Mey-Rin said. "I don't think the whole TOWN would be okay with that..."

"BUT THIS THING IS SO EVIL!" I yelled, continuing tugging on the dress, hoping it would all of a sudden be comfortable.

"You don't like the uniform," A voice said. I spun around and saw Ciel standing in the entrance of the kitchen. "SEBASTIAN!" He yelled. His butler quickly rushed into the kitchen.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"I need you to find something more comfortable for Haku," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, young master," Sebastian said. "Come along Pond." **(*cough* *cough* DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE! :V )**

"Thanks Ciel," I smiled brightly as I left the kitchen with Sebastian.

"Whatever," Ciel mumbled. Sebastian led me upstairs and into his room.

"Why in your room?" I asked. "What, do you have a secret compartment filled with clothes for cosplaying?" Sebastian left me by the entrance and went to look in his closet. I looked over his shoulder, and a familiar outfit caught my eye. "Oh god," I said as a smile crossed my face. "You do!"

"Found it," Sebastian said, backing away from the closet and back over to me. He handed me jean overalls, accompanied by a white tee shirt, black pants and brown boots. I took the outfit, and rushed out of the room and into the bathroom, to try it on. When I exited the BR, Sebastian studied me to see how I looked.

"Does this meet your expectations?" I asked sarcastically.

"Meh," Sebastian said.

"Oh, THANKS Sebastian!" I laughed.

"Just go down stairs and get working," He ordered.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked curiously.

"You can help Finny in the garden for this morning, then help Bard with lunch, and then clean up the house with Mey-Rin for the rest of the day," Sebastian explained.

"Alright," I shrugged. At least I would be working with my friends. I happily skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. When my three friends saw me, I spread my arms. "GUESS WHO'S GOT A WORK PARTNER!"

* * *

**GYA! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH THIS! SO MUCH STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON, AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WORK ON THIS... plus I'm lazy... xD  
ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D HOPEFULLY I'LL UPLOAD CHAP. 3 QUICKER THEN I DID FOR #2!  
OwO**


	3. NOTE TO MY HAKUBUTLER READERS!

_**HELLO PEOPLE WHO SOME REASON ENJOY MY CRAPPY FAN FICTION(S)!**_

_**If you haven't noticed- I have been not posting stories recently.**_

_**NO I HAVE NOT QUIT!**_

_**A lot of stuff is happening.**_

_**Groundings, detention, family issues, ETC.**_

_**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been posting,**_

_**AND I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T HATE ME NO!**_

_**;n;**_

_**lol xD**_

_**anyways- I should be back on track around after Halloween...**_

_**at least, thats my GOAL!**_

_**So, I really hope you readers can wait just about 2 more weeks!**_

_**please don't hate me!**_

_**CIAO!**_

_**OwO**_


End file.
